


We Could've Had it All

by CatyCoffeebean



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyCoffeebean/pseuds/CatyCoffeebean
Summary: You meet up with Dark again on what was supposed to be a date with Mark---and neither of you have forgotten what transpired so many years ago in the manor.





	We Could've Had it All

**Author's Note:**

> [Just another drabble requested on my Markiplier tumblr]

It was heartbreaking seeing what he had become. 

You had managed, somehow, to convince someone who had come into the manor to relinquish their body–some naive fan of the paranormal, and had ejected them from their body once you had secured your claim, much like what had been done to you with your body years before.

However, this also meant you were outside time and were no longer constrained by the physical limits of the world you had once been a part of. It also meant Dark could sense you much easier now, and when it came to you attempting a date with Mark that Valentine’s day,  _he didn’t take it well at all._

You knew there was some part of Damien left in there but whatever goodness had once been in him was now gone, swallowed up by the entity that now wore your former love’s face.

What was supposed to have been a simple date with Mark (albeit one with mixed feelings because from what you knew, he was walking around in Damien’s body), was now turned into a date in the middle of the upside down, something both you and Dark used to your advantages, though you had not been expecting to see him here. 

“____, it’s been a while,” Dark crooned, adjusting the collar of his well kept suit, and you found yourself sighing in defeat. You knew you were at his mercy, and while you were able to use the other dimension to your advantage, Dark was much stronger than you when it came to using or manipulating things in it. 

“Dark, you aren’t fooling me,” you replied, hand resting on the fork at your side of the table, food forgotten. “You thought you could get away with this, thought you could take Damien  _and_ my body away from me, but I’ll figure something out,” you said in a low, threatening voice.

Dark laughed aloud and the sound was a deep, seductive one that you found your heartbeat racing when you heard, and you tried your best to keep a straight face, but Dark saw right through you.

“You don’t trust me,” he said, and it was a simple, yet true statement, no question indicated. You shrugged, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Because I really don’t see why I should.”

Dark gestured to the setup around him, and to the void of the upside down around you both. “I’m going to be your ticket out of here,” he replied, flashing red and blue as you could see his shell cracking, and you bristled involuntarily.

“Oh, yeah, and at what price?” you asked him challengingly. His coal black eyes met yours and the flashing of the red and blue became more sporadic, more unpredictable.

“Your heart.”

You tried to keep your ground but found yourself falling victim to his charms–and oh, how you hated it. “Only a fool would give out such a vital organ,” you shot back, and you were met with his stare once again.

“I guess that makes us both fools then.”


End file.
